Perri
Perri is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Perri is an enthusiastic cyclist from the town of Toastwood. An environmentalist at heart, her only mode of transportation is her trusty bike she calls “Old Blue”. Perri has a peculiar home on the outskirts of town. A while back, she purchased one of Toastwood's last remaining windmills. Perri repaired and converted it into a tiny wind-powered house. There she lives with her pet bluebird, Tart. Perri & Tart often take part in various cycling fundraisers. The most recent being Pedal for the Larks, a bike ride to raise money to protect the Brussel Larks. Appearance Perri has fair skin and platinum blonde hair and cyan eye shadow. She wears a royal blue tank top with light blue spiral patterns with a pair of yellow "grilled" glasses tucked into the collar. She also wears white pants and a pair of golden yellow gloves, yellow-laced blue sneakers with white accent, a winged two-toned white cap with blue trim, where her pet bluebird, Tart, perches itself. Clean-Up Her skin got tanner. Styles Style B Perri wears a yellow top with white spiral patterns, blue "grilled" glasses, blue sweatbands on her elbows, blue pants, and a yellow and gold winged cap with white trim. Orders Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Asiago Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Lobster Chunks *Bacon *Shredded Lettuce *Tomato *Southwest Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Fry Seasoning **Rico's Chili Holiday (New Year) *Ciabatta with Asiago Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Lobster Chunks *Mac n' Cheese *Bacon *Tomato *Southwest Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Fry Seasoning **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner D *Seafoam Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower **Lemon Wedge *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry **Paper Umbrella Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner D *Seafoam Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Frosted Flower, Paper Umbrella, Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry, Paper Umbrella Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Vented Crust *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Inner Ring) *12 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Easter) *Ladyfingers Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Flower Bloom Crust *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Inner Ring) *12 Cherries (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Tomatoes *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Lettuce *Queso Blanco *Shredded Cheese *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Halloween) *Midnight Crunch Taco with Chicken *Tomatoes *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Black Olives *Queso Blanco *Shredded Cheese *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Lobster **Cream Cheese *Saba *Ponzu *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (Summer Luau) *Mizuiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Lobster **Cream Cheese *Saba *Calypso Sauce *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Luau Punch Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberries *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry French Toast *Blue Star Sprinkles *Blueberries *Drink: **Small Powsicle Punch with Ice Rank required to unlock her *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 3 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 25 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Frosted Flower. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Pie-Tarts. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2016: She earned more votes than both Zoe and Trishna, winning the Peach Division with Austin. She then lost to Clover in the semi-finals. *2017: She earned more votes than Janana and Ivy winning the Hakuto Division with Wylan B. She then earned more votes than Akari in the semi-finals but lost to Koilee in the Grand Finals. Trivia *Perri is the sixth customer to have a pet, and is the fourth customer to bring it wherever he or she goes. *Her signature colors are blue and yellow, as they can be seen in her clothing, Tart, and in most of her orders. *She is the last Papa's Cheeseria debutant to have a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Perri's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Perri's Cheeseria order during New Year Perri's Cheeseria Order.png|Perri's Cheeseria regular order Perri Summer Luau.png|Perri's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Perri Cup.png|Perri's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Perri Cupcakeria HD.png|Perri's Cupcakeria HD regular order Perri Easter.png|Perri's Bakeria order during Easter perrischerryorder.png|Perri's Bakeria regular order Perritmhh.png|Perri's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween perritmh.png|Perri's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Perri (Holiday).png|Perri's Sushiria order during Summer Luau Papa's Sushiria Perri (Regular).png|Perri's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Perri (Holiday).png|Perri's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Perri (Holiday).png|Perri's Pancakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Pancakeria HD Perri (Regular).png|Perri's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery Capture53.jpg Perri1.png Perrie2.png Perri3.png Perri Star Customer.png|Perri with a perfect sandwich and a Bronze Star Customer Award! IMG 24062015 220615.png|Perri is not happy perristar.png|Perri when she's a Star Customer IMG 01072015 193644.png|Perri plays Steak and Jake while Penny waits in line Newbies.jpg|Perri, 13th in line for cupcakes Screenshot 2015-10-04-11-06-50.png|Perri enjoys her cupcakes while becoming a Star Customer Perri Like.png|Perri likes her cupcakes Perri like.png|Good job! Poor Perri.png Perfectpie.jpg|A perfect pie for Perri! 2016-03-24 221441.png Perri Perfecto Bakeria.png|Perfect topping! Perri Halloween.png|Perri's ID on Papa's Taco Mia HD Perri Midnight.png Awards peach.jpg|Perri and Austin won Peach Division! Screenshot (42).png|A perfect pie for Perri and Sue! bandicam 2016-09-29 17-40-44-635.jpg|Perri loves her pie! bandicam 2016-09-29 19-57-26-072.jpg Angry Perri.PNG Perri perfect Sush.png|Perri's perfect sushi! Perfect Taco - Perri.png Perfect Taco - Perri (2).png perriperflux.png And an angry Perri..jpg Bad Taco - Perri.png Perfect Sushi - Perri.png|Silver Award and a perfect sushi for Perri! Customer Coupon - Perri Approves.png|Perri approves the Coupon sent to her! Perfect Pancakes - Perri.png|Perfect Blueberry Toast! Perfect Pancakes - Perri (2).png|Another perfect Blueberry Toast for Perri! Perfect Pancakes - Perri (3).png|Perfect Morning Glory! Perfect Pancakes - Perri (4).png|Perri's third attempt to have a perfect breakfast during her fave! Perfect Pancakes - Perri (5).png|Perfect Belle of the Brunch! Perfect Pancakes - Perri (6).png|Perfect, Gold Star, and a Power Tower from Perri! Awards hakuto.jpg|Wylan B and Perri won Hakuto Division! PNC17 showdown.gif|It's the Final Four! Auserri.png|Perri and Austin are waiting for cupcakes IMG 0981.JPG IMG_1051.JPG|Perfect and Bornze Star during Halloween Dance.PNG|Perri dancing Pizap.com15001281190952.jpg YES.PNG|You found me! my c.PNG|GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!!!!!!! pea.PNG|Perri's info in Papa's Cheeseria mine 203.PNG|I have an idea, hee hee hee.... mine 089.JPG|Perri dines with Roy mine 172.JPG|LOOK AT HER ARMS mine 153.JPG|Don't you dare mess up my cupcakes again! mine 137.JPG|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mine 202.PNG|Hmmm, interesting... mine 140.JPG|Seriously, worker? Why did you shape it like a tower? Fan Art love at first sight man.png|By PeridotGem .Perri.png|By Chiaki Nanami Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg|Newbies by aronora Perri by theartkid581.png|By theartkid581 Hope perri dokidokitsuna.jpg|Hope and Perri by DokiDokiTsuna Fixed the arm for you.png|Fixed that awkward non-existant arm by Greatness Perri Chibi.jpg|Perri Chibi Maker Perri Chibi Style B.jpg|Perri Chibi Maker Style B Cutie.png|Art by TinaCom es:Perri Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters